Meet of the freaks PART 1
by xilef.w
Summary: This is my first fic of hopefully many to come. The Wild is one of my favorite African T.v shows so I decided to start with it. This is a multi fic and what you are about to read is part on of three.
1. Chapter 1

Paste your document here

The Wild

Keenan has always had his sights set on Nathi since the day she checked into Dinaledi. At first glance he knew he had finally met his match. While attending to guests that day, which was a bright and colourful morning, Keenan watched Nathi glide into Dinaledi and like a plan well executed by fate his eyes met hers and he paused for a few seconds which felt like a whole hour…The chemistry between them on day one was way too strong, he felt like he had taken a trip into her brain because he knew exactly what she was thinking at that very moment. He knew this was fate doing her thing; he had the same exact thought, not similar, it was exactly the same!

"This time it has to go my way no matter what" he said to himself. That was the moment Nathi shot right up his target list and became target subject number one.

Nathi is a very sexy lady by any man's standards and feisty too. The kind of lady who makes men of all ages pause and take in the sights whenever she glides by. Many have tried but they have failed because of one reason and one reason only; they all failed to keep up with her kind of freaky.

She looks at Keenan walking over to her, in her mind she's thinking "here we go again." "Welcome to Dinaledi lodge" he says, "thank you for having me." I am definitely going to have you, he thinks to himself. "May I take your bags please?" He asks. "Thank you, watch out with this one" she says as she hands him a brown Gucci bag "it has precious delicate valuables of mine." "It's safe with me ma'am, I am good with precious, delicate and valuable" as he stares at her perfect body. "Ma'am? Please don't call me that ever again, call me Nathi." "It's a pleasure to meet you Nathi", as he holds her hand slowly and gently with his right and his lips meet her light soft skin. She smiles. "I go by Keenan. I will be your host for your entire stay here with us, so please don't hesitate to let me know how I can make your stay here more comfortable." She immediately starts erasing the first thoughts of boring Keenan out of her mind, "I have a feeling I am going to get all the comfort I need here and I must say I am looking forward to it." She glides past him and heads for the reception desk as he feels the full effect of her exquisite scent which makes him dizzy.

This is going to be one hell of a week; he thinks to himself and carries her bags to the elevator…

...


	2. Chapter 2

Introduction

I noticed that this T.V show, The Wild, is not listed so I've decided to start by giving you a brief background about it. The Wild is set in South Africa, it's majorly about two families who live in a remote park. The families have had wrangles in the past and up to this day one can tell that these wrangles still exist from the tension between the family members. They are the Lebone's and the Tladi's. The Tladi's own a very nice lodge in this park a lodge called Dinaledi. The staff in this lodge is mainly composed of family members from both families and the show is focuses on their lives as they start up affairs, resurrect old family wrangles and poke their noses in each other's business.

I think that is a good brief;

The Wild, Meet of the freaks PART 2

After 3 days of intense chemistry Keenan felt like he couldn't take it anymore. He had to make the shift from fantasy to reality. The endless day and night fantasies about him and her were taking a terrible toll on him and he had to do something about it. As the lodge manager Keenan's job is to make sure both the guests and staff are happy and on this shinny Friday morning he was doing just that with no clue that things were about to heat up. Minnie, Keenan's assistant comes to the reception desk "Dixie which order am I taking over to room 42?" Minnie asks. "Strawberries and a jar of passion fruit juice," Dixie replies. As Dixie hands over the order to Minnie Keenan swoops in out of the blue, "Room 42 you say?" "Yes. Why?" Minnie asks as she curiously looks at him. "Let me help you with that Minnie am sure you have plenty of other things on your plate." Minnie hands over the order cart to him and walks away. Keenan grabs the cart and heads for the service elevator. He looks at himself through the reflection on the elevator walls and smiles like a villain whose plans have finally paid off.

46…45…44…43…42, he gets out of the elevator, 46…45…44…43…42, he knocks on door 42. "Come in," a female voice answers. He opens the door and rolls the cart in. "Where should I put your order ma'am?" Nathi quickly seats up straight in the bath tub, her facial expression changes in a split second! Before she angrily replies to whoever is calling her ma'am she suddenly remembers that the only person who stubbornly called her that since she came to the lodge was Keenan. She smiles, "Please bring them over to the bathroom" as she leans back into the tub. Keenan's face lights up so bright well aware that the day he has been waiting for was today but he tries to get his excitement out of the way and his composure back in line before proceeding to the bathroom. He slowly walks into the bathroom and there she was in the tub, covered in bubbles right up to her chest, cool air gashing in from the bathroom window, the sunrays landing on her light skinned shinny thighs which were right above the bubbles. "Where exactly should I put these?" he asks. "Please place them right there "as she points to the squared bath tub corner on the left. Keenan carries the items off the cart which was next to the door, leans in and places them exactly where she wanted them. The same scent he had smelled on day one hits his nasal cavity again and the dizziness starts setting in again. Just as he tries to find his bearings she grabs his shirt and pulls him into the tub.

Keenan still feeling dizzy with the shock of what had just happened early this morning, he seats up straight in the tub with a smile on his face while he drips wet. She has a smirk on her face which drives Keenan into savage mode; he quickly grabs her by the thighs and pulls her closer. He realizes she completely has nothing on so he pulls her even closer. His body starts getting warm as he warmer leans in to finally taste her voluptuous lips. Nathi grabs a berry and sinks her teeth into it. Keenan kisses her as he bites into the berry, berry juice all over their lips. Soft gentle kisses on her lips as she starts unbuttoning his wet shirt. She takes it off. The tub water feels like it's getting warmer and warmer. She unbuttons his jeans and as they slide off she feels his dragon slide across her wrist. Both naked in the tub with bubbles all over, Keenan pulls her even closer! His penis slightly touches the tip of Nathi's south lips and she feels a slight tingle running through her body like a small voltage, a sign that her body wants it. Keenan knows this but he's going to make her beg for it. He rubs his penis across her south lips as she holds him tight and she feels the tingles getting sharper and sharper. He kisses her lips, down to her neck; she starts mourning slightly while he licks down to her tits playing around with them using his tongue to make warm circles around her tits. He whispers something in her ear. She gets out of the tub, water dripping down her curves and lies on the bathroom floor. Keenan follows her to the floor and gets on top of her. He kisses her gently from head, tits to her tummy. Her tummy was sensitive so he gave it s little more attention…

…he slides down to her thighs and showers them with soft kisses as he closes in on her south lips. He kisses her around her south lips and for a moment Nathi was about to leave earth. He licked her clit gently with his skillful tongue, Nathi started getting really wet and Keenan could tell with his tongue that she was. He slowly slid his tongue in her, she held onto the bath tub with a tight grip! He slowly moved his tongue in her and finally pulled out to play with her clit some more. Nathi wanted him in so badly she started begging for it. "Please go in, please!" Keenan smiled. He knew it wasn't yet time. It was time for phase 2. He slid his index finger in her and felt her warm, smooth pussy walls contract. "Please Keenan, please", she begged. Before she could finish saying please again he slid his middle finger in and pushed them both deep inside her. Nathi made a long silent mourn as his fingers went really deep inside her. "Don't stop, please don't", she begged again but he did. He left her on the floor, walked up to the toilet; put the toilet seat cover down and sat on the toilet. His penis was so straight and it looked hard from a distance. Nathi knew what he wanted her to do and she was glad to comply. She stood up; walked to the toilet, spread her legs preparing for entry. She held onto Keenan's shoulders as he held his penis firmly waiting to feel it in her south lips. She slowly sat on it till all of him disappeared in her. Keenan got hold of her waist and moved her in an upward-downward motion as she picked up the pace on her own. Moments later she was on full throttle riding him like never before…

…Keenan grabbed her waist and dipped her backwards while she sat on him. Her head was too close to the floor but she didn't mind. Keenan was so deep in her; she wanted him to stay in deep. He lifted her by the waist into the air while his penis was still in her. He walked to the door and placed her on the cart. He pushed against the cart till it touched the wall. He pushed his penis deeper inside her and thrust her south lips with full force. Nathi was dripping at this point and she didn't want him to stop "faster, faster", she shouted! Keenan was happy to step it up and he rocked her cookie! The more he rocked her the more the cart made squeaky noises. She held onto him tightly, her walls tightening and thighs trembling. Keenan knew it was about time so he thrust her faster….. faster, harder….. harder as she sank her nails deep into his back. He gave one last hard push and she finally let go of him but her thighs kept trembling. Keenan pulled out and kissed her lips softly. She sat there trying to catch her breath. "Next time, someone is joining us", she said. Keenan smiled because he knew this was just the beginning. "Can't wait, I like the sound of that."


End file.
